Enamorado sin Querer
by Ruthy-chan
Summary: Cuando Tadase se enamora de Lulu de Morcef el rubio estará dispuesto a confesarle sus sentimientos antes que ella se vaya a Francia, pero... ¿Que dira Lulu cuando se entere que el rey de los guardianes esta enamorado de ella? / "Es imposible que yo me pueda enamorar de un chico así..."/ Drabble/ TadasexLulu [TadaLulu]


**Hola, hola, hola y mucho gusto. Les saluda la chica que no está activa en Fanfiction y deja sus historias abandonadas por alguna extraña razón(? :Okno: pero almenos quiero dejar unos cuentos escritos de mi hermoso anime favorito *-*.Enserio pido mil disculpas por abandonar mis historias es la escuela además de que ya entre en un concurso y eso… **

**En fin dejando mis problemas me eh dado cuenta que en Shugo Chara! A la mayoría les gusta las parejas más conocidas en el anime, obviamente me refiero al Amuto *-*-Rimahiko -Yairi- Kutau y bueno esas únicas pero también para no dejar a nuestro Tadase solito se les ha ocurrido hacerle pareja con Lulu (que no mala idea, además me gusta mucho). Pero nadie se ha atrevido a escribir así que acá estoy yo para contribuir con esa pareja muy rara que inventaron xD.**

**En fin mis palabras son muy largas pero acá esta. Empecemos:**

* * *

**Declaimer:** Shugo Chara es propiedad de Peach-Pit.

* * *

**Enamorado sin Querer**

Drabble

POV Tadase

Todos creían que me había enamorado de ella. Bueno debo admitir que en un principio así fue, llegue a amarla, pero lastimosamente solo me enamore de una parte de su personalidad y no me enamore de la verdadera Hinamori Amu.

Ahora me siento más atraído por otra chica, aunque sé que es algo imposible ya que ella era nuestra enemiga… era una empleada de Easter, pero por suerte nosotros pudimos hacer que ella vaya por el camino del bien y yo sé muy bien que estoy haciendo mal en enamorarme de Lulu de Morcef pero era algo que ni yo mismo pudiera explicar. Solo sucedió y ahora no puedo sacarme esa idea de la cabeza.

Ahora mismo me siento muy triste al saber que ella se va del país así que decidí proponerme un objetivo por decirlo así… ese era que el día que tengamos que ir a despedirnos de Lulu yo iré lo más temprano posible al aeropuerto y confesarme. Tal vez suene muy apresurado, pero eso hare… ya que no quiero que se vaya sin antes que conozca mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

POV Normal

El día tan esperado llego, Tadase estaba muy temprano al parecer en el aeropuerto y se notaba ya que ni la misma Lulu se encontraba presente. Tadase estaba muy nervioso, jugaba con sus dedos como si eso fuera a calmarlo, estaba mirando el suelo pero de un rápido impulso dirigió su mirada a los pasillos pudiendo observar como una bella chica de cabellos verde pálido se iba acercando al nervioso rubio.

— ¿No eres Hotori Tadase? — con tan solo mencionar su nombre Tadase se colocaba cada vez más nervioso.

— Si soy yo…

— Gracias por venir a despedirme pero… ¿No crees que es muy temprano? — el rubio solo miro avergonzado el suelo.

— En realidad solo vine para decirte una cosa.

— ¿Se trata sobre Hinamori Amu? Porque si se trata de ella yo no quiero mencionar ese tema. — fingió total desinterés por cierta peli rosada que no se encontraba presente en ese instante.

El rey de los guardianes solo ignoro ese comentario para por fin después de unas contradicciones en su mente decir las famosas palabras que para Tadase no serían nada fáciles de decir.

— Me… me… gustas… — aquella última palabra lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que ni la misma Lulu pudo escuchar.

— ¿Qué yo te gusto? —cuando la de cabellos verdes volvió a repetir aquellas palabras no pudo evitar en mostrar un pequeño sonrojo. — No te creo. — se cruzó de brazos y miro a otra dirección.

— ¡Es verdad! Yo mismo tampoco lo creí posible pero acá estoy confesando mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti. Eras nuestra enemiga, por esa razón lo creí imposible, pero ya no lo eras más…

Lulu seguía sin creer aquellas palabras.

— Eres un simple niño… el supuesto "rey" de un grupito de niños haciéndose llamar "Guardianes". Es imposible que yo me pudiera enamorar de un chico así…

Tadase solo agacho su mirada algo apenado por la respuesta de la chica… ¿Con que así se siente ser rechazado? Duele… enserio… duele mucho…

— Lulu… — murmuro Nana, la chara de Lulu que solo se limitó a observar toda la situación.

La pequeña guardián chara que era como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana se acercó al rubio y se colocó al frente de él.

— Disculpa a Lulu… esa no era su intención… lo que en realidad quiso decir era que agradece tu confesión y también tú le gradas mucho…

Tadase alzo su mirada para ver a Lulu algo confundido.

— ¡Nana! — se quejó la dueña a la pequeña chara.

— ¿Es enserio?

— En realidad no lo sé, disculpa si fui muy ruda pero… no le digas esto a nadie.

Tadase no había entendido lo último para cuando Lulu hizo aquel acto pudo entenderlo. Ella lo estaba abrazando, un abrazo muy sincero que el rubio no dudo en corresponder rápidamente.

— Gracias… — murmuro Lulu para después de eso separarse un momento y quedar ambos mirándose unos segundos.

El rubio aprovechó aquel pequeño acercamiento para acortar la distancia así dándole un tierno y delicado beso en los labios a la joven de cabellos verdes que en ese instante lo estaba correspondiendo. Pero algo repentino sucedió, Lulu decidió cortar ese pequeño beso empujando con delicadeza a Tadase y separarse rápidamente.

— Es suficiente.

Tadase se quedó confundido en un principio para después mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa sincera a Lulu, ella hizo lo mismo y así se quedaron un buen rato.

Finalmente los guardianes se reunieron para despedirse de Lulu. Todos se quedaron muy apenados, en especial Tadase pero el rubio miro una vez más aquel pequeño diamante que le había regalado su querida Lulu antes de partir de Japón.

"Nos volveremos a ver Tadase" esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse y el rey de los guardianes estaba seguro de ello.

* * *

**Y hasta acá mi pequeño drabble sobre esta pareja que me parece interesante en mi opinión xD. Espero que les haya gustado o bueno eso espero. **

**Pedir disculpa por la falta de ortografía y readaptación si se halla… bueno eso es todo supongo.**

**Cuidense!**

**Ruthy-chan**


End file.
